Wireless mobile technology has become widespread and is utilized for both personal as well as business uses. Mobile devices such as telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), data terminals, etc. are designed to be carried by those who travel from place to place in the daily course of business, for personal reasons, or for both business and personal reasons. It is also becoming more common for users of mobile devices to utilize such devices in place of conventional wired systems. If fact, many users rely solely on mobile devices to communicate information and no longer have a traditional wired computing system.
The appeal of mobile devices is due in large part to the convenience of having such devices available regardless of where the user may be located (e.g., at home, at work, traveling, out of town, and so on). In such a manner, users can easily stay “connected”. Such computing devices can be accessed at almost any time and any place and can contain a tremendous amount of information relating to people, organizations, general interests, etc. Electronic storage mechanisms have enabled accumulation of massive amounts of data. For instance, data that previously required volumes of books for recordation can now be stored electronically without the expense of printing paper and with a fraction of the physical space needed for storage of paper.
Multiple projects, topics, information sources and other information occurs within a business at any given time. Individuals involved in the project may be aware of only certain aspects of the project, although they should be aware, and have access to, all aspects of the project. Other individuals, not involved with the project, might at times find the project information useful, especially when there is overlap between projects or when there is a need to acquire information about a particular project. For example, a supervisor might be interested in the status of the project for an upcoming meeting or a co-worker might be brought into the project as a new employee. Thus, it would be beneficial for individuals within the organization to access information on one or more projects without having to waste time searching for the relevant information from coworkers, through various databases, and so on.